El Lobo y La Leona
by learilla
Summary: A pesar de ser como hermanos, Teddy Lupin no puede evitar que cierta Weasly despierte al animal que lleva dentro. Y cuando eso ocurre solo hay una forma de saciarlo. ONESHOOT Teddy x Rose


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes es mío, sino que pertenecen a la gran y multimillonaria Jotaká Rowling. Yo simplemente los uso de vez en cuando para que foguen un poquito y no se queden arrinconaos en un cajón sin más historias que contar. **

**Espero que les guste... aunque aún no acabo de pillarle el truco a estos "nuevos" personajes. Por cierto, aclaro que las edades no son muy fieles, ya que sino este fic sería prácticamente imposible, así que intenten imaginar que Tedd está en su último curso y Rose aún en 4º**

**Y si les apetece déjenme reviews! Una Leara con reviews es una Leara contenta **

**Kisses**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Madame Pomfrey la miró por enésima vez a través de sus gafas de pasta y culo de vaso.

-¿Estás segura de que no te ocurre nada, cariño? -dijo no muy convencida. –No tienes buena cara.

La mujer esperó paciente la respuesta de la joven. Llevaba más años en aquel colegio de los que a ella les gustaría recordar y si algo había aprendido, aparte de la extraña y malsana fijación de los alumnos de primer curso por el calamar gigante y sus hábitos alimenticios, era que con un Weasly era mejor tomarse su tiempo y cederle libre albedrío de respuesta, si es que de verdad querías una.

Aquella niña pecosa y con el pelo más castaño que pelirrojo no iba a ser ninguna excepción.

-Estoy bien –respondió Rose casi sin voz. –Solo necesito descansar.

Eso era todo lo que Madame Pomfrey necesitaba.

-Bien… -añadió sin pensárselo dos veces, recogió su extravagante bolso del perchero y se colocó su mejor sombrero de invierno. Hoy tenía partida con las chicas en las Tres Escobas y por nada del mundo pensaba perdérselo. La suerte estaba de su parte. Podía sentirlo y un simple catarro de invierno tampoco eran siete dedos en una mano o un chico vomitando babosas explosivas. -… pues descansa aquí tranquilita y cuando te encuentres mejor te vuelves a tu habitación.

Con una sonrisa afable y un apretón de hombro que no dejó lugar a réplica, la joven Gryffindor se quedó sola en la enfermería.

_Bueno… podría ser peor, _pensó, aunque la verdad era que no se imaginaba cómo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Si dijera que no estaba allí para evitar cruzárselo en la sala común de la Torre Gryffindor mentiría. Sí, era una cobarde. No, no era capaz de resistirse. Y sí, maldita sea, había sucumbido a la tentación… pero solo fue una vez (o unas cuantas…) y durante apenas diez minutos.

Se odiaba. ¿Cómo demonios podía haber sido tan ruin? ¡Ella era su prima! Una prima estúpida con aires de dama de alta sociedad, pero su prima al fin y al cabo. Lo que había hecho era imperdonable.

-¡Maldita sea!

La puerta se abrió, tan sigilosamente que Rose ni siquiera se percató. Pasos firmes, seguros y hambrientos se acercaron a ella, aguardando tras la cortina que envolvía la cama de la niña. El recién llegado observó su figura, tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan apetitosa. Se pasó nerviosamente las manos por su pelo mientras su boca empezaba a salivar. Aquel olor le volvía loco, nunca había olido nada parecido y por mucho que lo intentara, no podía evitar sentirse atraído a ella como el mosquito a la llama. Y ese sería su final, lo sabía. Jugaría, se quemaría y ardería.

Llama.

Fuego.

Arder…

¡No podía resistirlo más!

-¿Qué haces aquí? –los ojos de Rose se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas cuando la mano del muchacho retiró las cortinas. -¡Vete!

-¿Así me recibes después de que estuve esperándote cerca de una hora en la sala común? –su tono de voz distaba mucho del habitual y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la niña. Ella conocía demasiado bien lo que aquello significaba.

-Ya te dije que no iría más.

-Ni tú misma te lo creíste cuando lo dijiste –sin poder contenerse más, alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla de la niña, observando con delicia como el simple contacto de sus dedos era capaz de encender aquella piel cubierta de pecas. –Te he echado de menos…

Rose cerró lo ojos y se dejó embargar por aquellas manos expertas en la anatomía femenina mientras recorrían su cuerpo. Sin pudor ni vergüenza, el muchacho no estaba acostumbrado a las negativas, por lo que aunque vio la indecisión en los ojos de su presa cuando comenzó, parar no era una opción. Con tan solo un par de rápidos encontronazos, había memorizado queda curva, cada lunar, cada peca. Aún así, no podía dejar de maravillarse por la suavidad de su piel. Y ese olor…

Él deslizó la lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos, calentándolos para hacer más placentero el contacto en cuanto se lanzara contra ese tierno cuello que parecía estar llamándolo a gritos. No encontró una gran resistencia, muy al contrario, aquel cuerpo parecía dispuesto a reaccionar y contestar a cualquier invitación que su lengua dibujara sobre él.

-Teddy… -consiguió musitar la niña entre gemido y gemido.

Los labios del muchacho sonrieron contra la pecaminosa curva de su cuello.

-Eres la única que sigue llamándome así –su mano se deslizó bajo la sábana.

-Ted…

-Prefiero que me llames Teddy…

Aquella lengua impedía que Rose pudiera pensar con claridad.

-¿Qué pasa con Victoire? –consiguió preguntar en un escaso momento de lucidez.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

_¿Por qué demonios tenía que llevar leotardos si prácticamente ya estaban en verano? _

Ted Lupin pensó en las chicas de curso, en todas esas _grupies _que le seguían por ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, pero sobretodo pensó en Victoire. Tan hermosa y tan… formada. Era una mujer, eso era totalmente indiscutible pero ella jamás había despertado esos instintos en él como lo hacía Rose. Solo mirarla lo convertía en un perro en celo, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para calmar su sed.

-Es tu… _-¡Dios! ¡El lóbulo no…! -_… nov… novia. –Ted no parecía darse por aludido. –Y mi prima. Ella es mi prima. _-¿A quién intentaba convencer? ¿A él o a ella misma? _

La única respuesta que recibió fueron los gemidos guturales desde el fondo de la garganta del chico. Sus delicadas caricias se convirtieron en mordiscos insaciables. Dolía, siempre lo hacía, pero ahí es donde ella encontraba el placer. En ese horror de lujuria y desesperación. En aquella mezcla de lo prohibido y lo inmoral, era el único lugar dónde ella era capaz de sumirse a las órdenes de la insensatez y la locura adolescente que tan poco conocía.

De un rápido movimiento felino, Ted se subió sobre ella. Rose se sorprendió al notar que ya no llevaba los leotardos… _¡Por Merlín! Es demasiado bueno… _Sus manos pálidas comenzaron a trabajar también. Los botones de la blusa del chico parecían estar riéndose de ella y de su ineptitud al no consentir desabrocharse, así que optó por arrancarlos, cosa que no hizo otra cosa que avivar la pasión y frenesí de su compañero.

-Dime… ¿te gusta aquí? –el gemido de Rose fue respuesta más que suficiente.

El remordimiento a la traición quedaron expulsados de aquella cama en ese preciso instante y un pensamiento acudió claramente a la mente de la niña: dominación, supremacía… de eso se trataba todo aquello. No había ni una pizca de amor en aquella habitación, simplemente la condenación de dos almas demasiado parecidas y orgullosas destinadas a luchar la una contra la otra en la danza que mejor entendían… el sexo. Sin promesas ni compromiso, simplemente con una pasión animal digna de un león.

Esta vez fue Rose la que le besó. Sus labios se rozaron y rápidamente se entregaron a una guerra por la primacía sobre el contrario. Una lucha sin tregua donde solo podían existir ganadores o perdedores, nunca ambos.

Rose nunca supo distinguir si fue la suya o la de Tedd, pero un par de gotas de sangre se deslizaron entre las bocas de ambos. Su sabor a óxido, contra todo pronóstico, tuvo un efecto afrodisíaco que no hizo más que avivar el deseo y la urgencia que ambos chicos tenían de llegar al clímax y dar un paso más hacia su propia destrucción.

Condenados.

Ella por z o r r a y él por p u t o.

Malditos por ese irremediable deseo entre ambos.

Nada de eso le importaba… en ese preciso instante sólo un pensamiento cruzaba la mente de la pequeña Weasly y es que jamás había oído que un lobo ganara al león. Y no estaba dispuesta a que esta fuera la primera vez.


End file.
